


A Kind Of Kiss

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: A Full Deck [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: The way his life's been going, Sami's expecting things to go from bad to worse. But when the bonding law comes into effect, Finn and the Demon still want to bond with him.





	A Kind Of Kiss

 

 

 

Sami hadn’t expected to see Finn until the weekend. He pushed open his apartment door, a container of hot soup in one hand - because sometimes he was really in the mood for lentil and spinach and the smell of his mom’s kitchen and the place across town did a really good one and God, he'd needed it today after his really hard week, months. He had two bags of groceries somehow clutched under his arms and, suddenly, bizarrely, Finn was there to stop him dropping everything. Sami nearly overturned the soup anyway at the sight of his boyfriend taking groceries and kissing him resoundingly and looking at him carefully, like he needed to check something.

 

“Finn? What’s going on? Why’re you here?”

 

Not that Sami was mad to see him at all and he was about to rush into saying that only Finn’s smile wasn’t a worrying one and there was a bit of the Demon in how his expression moved as he produced a folded sheet of paper from his jacket.

 

“It’s finally happened, love.”

 

Sam looked at the paper blankly, still wrongfooted by Finn’s totally unexpected appearance - they hadn’t seen each other in too many days and oh, Sami had really needed to see him and the Demon, he needed that boost. The words on the paper weren’t making sense next to the nearness of Finn. Finally, the words started to clarify.

 

_Human who wishes to bond with [insert skin designation here]_

 

_Please submit a blood sample by the second day of full bonding._

 

_Should the bond be judged not to have taken, the above-stated human may be called for a government program._

 

Sami blinked; that last part had never been part of any form he’d seen before. Then everything became real – the bonding law had actually come into effect. All unbonded humans would be bonded to two-skins. In the US, that mostly meant wolves, though definitely not in Finn's case. There’d always been a ton of reasons – to protect the scarcer human bloodline, to make sure valuable resources weren’t lost, to keep two-skins stronger. Sami had heard them all.

 

Heart in his throat, he realized his hand was burning. He was holding the soup so tightly it had spilled out onto his hand. Cursing, he put it down on the nearby table, Finn taking hold of the hurt hand to inspect the damage.

 

“I hope you know,” Finn said quietly, his fingers gentle over Sami. “That you’re still our choice.”

 

Sami felt distractingly warm all over, not just in his hand. Almost every day he felt like he was gonna actually wake up – one of the most gorgeous men on the roster wanted to date him, bond with him, become his mate. Not just Finn either. Sami had met a lot of different two-skins thanks to the strange pockets of the world he’d ended up wrestling in and he’d even met a couple of other demons. But he’d never met one as powerful as the one that was part of Finn. And he wanted Sami.

 

Finn and the Demon both did. It really didn’t fit with how everything else was going in Sami’s life right now.

 

Sami had thought about bonding before. He’d always hoped that if he did, it’d be a mating, a bond built on emotion instead of a ‘marriage of convenience’ arrangement that a handful of his friends had ended up choosing. Most of them were happy. Sami couldn’t imagine it.

 

Finn kissed Sami’s burning fingers. Then there was a swipe of rougher tongue and Sami was looking at the Demon, holding Sami’s hand firmly, his own hands as red and black as the rest of his skin. Already, Sami could pick out shadowy tentacles, flowing around the Demon. The Demon’s eyes were so dark and they looked at Sami sharply, like they could see more than Finn ever could. Sami didn’t fight the Demon’s grip; it was actually a really welcome feeling.

 

“Hey.”

 

“ _You don’t believe us,”_ the Demon stated, eyes slightly narrowed.

 

Sami tried not to squirm; he could feel his neck and face heating. There'd been a lot on his mind lately and he hadn't been talking about it, it wasn't like it wasn't out there for the world to see – how often he was getting trashed on Raw, how no one in management there seemed to believe in him, how much it was all hurting Sami. Neither Finn nor the Demon had pushed; until now. The Demon was still staring at him, his grip increasing a little. Sami had seen the Demon like this before and knew neither of them were going anywhere until the Demon got some answers. He was kind of bearing his teeth too; it made Sami shiver.

 

“It’s really not you, it’s me,” Sami’s expression twisted at using the cliché, even if it was true. “In my recent experience; things are only going to get worse because everything else has so I guess I’m waiting for that, here?”

 

There was a ghostly touch to Sami’s shoulder, then to his neck. The Demon’s tentacles were reaching for him and Sami couldn’t help smiling in response. His fingers met the ends of the tentacles in a kind of a kiss. It was a familiar gentleness that could turn and leave marks when Sami or the Demon needed it. Sami was going to need it tonight.

 

“ _No one will have you but us,”_ the Demon responded, a definitive hiss to his words.

 

He wasn’t talking about in the ring. He expected Sami to hold his own there, valuing a warrior’s heart and fists. Sami appreciated that - the Demon never made him feel coddled or patronized. He was possessive, as was Finn, but they showed that away from the job.

 

The Demon’s every word was weighted and Sami felt warm all over again. This was…it was what he wanted. He’d made his life getting up and carrying on after getting knocked down again and again, though right now that felt pretty pointless, seeing as nothing he was doing was getting through at work. And he was pretty sure that the WWE had plans for Finn and the Demon; they had to have someone in mind for a bonding. But here was Finn and the Demon and they were totally resolute about Sami, despite how terribly everything else in his life was going and how it could affect them.

 

Sami swallowed and touched the tentacles again, smiling faintly at how they wrapped around his arm. They were resolute about him. He couldn't speak, couldn't say how much that meant to him – especially when everything else made him feel like he was drowning. He was resolute about them too.

 

He nodded though and the Demon’s differing grips on him tightened possessively but then disappeared and Finn was standing there instead, one hand wrapped around Sami’s, the rest of him drawing close.

 

“The Demon King survives, and any he chooses,” Finn said quietly.

 

Under his brogue, there was the granite of the Demon. Sami stared; he’d never heard that mix before, two-skins talking as one. Finn completely believed those words. Sami pressed closer, as Finn spoke again.

 

“Darling, it’s my honour to ask you, on behalf of us both, to be our mate.”

 

Finn was still talking with two voices and Sami shuddered. He wanted to believe too.

 

*

 

There was a neighbor in next door that they got to witness the signing of their bonding form and then, back in Sami’s apartment, Finn slowly undressed himself and Sami, his eyes all lit up, the Demon’s smile on his face. Demons weren’t supposed to be peaceful cohabiters – Sami had met people who shook from the effort of being born that way. But Finn and the Demon bled into each other comfortably, like they couldn’t be part of anyone else, while remaining distinct personalities. Sami wanted them both.

 

The Demon’s tentacles brushed over Sami's skin and then they were pressing him down onto the bed as the Demon kissed him with teeth and tongue, possessive in every powerful movement. Sami kissed back and his pulse was probably jumping because his heart was racing and this was happening. They'd signed the papers. This was...this was going to happen. To Sami.

 

The Demon didn't waste time, bending down swiftly to sink sharp teeth into the skin of Sami's neck. Sami jerked and felt the tentacles push hard to keep him in place. The Demon kept biting and there was a rush, something heated, powerful. It made Sami shake and gasp for breath until the Demon let go with a satisfied growl, mouth bloody, a savage expression. Wow.

 

“ _Mate.”_

 

Sami couldn't stop shaking but he managed to smile and watch through half-lidded eyes as the Demon became Finn, who bent to use blunter teeth and make it his own mark too. Sami closed his eyes.

 

He felt hot all over but like he was being carried by the temperature. His breathing was labored and he didn't think he could move yet. It was the best feeling he could remember having in months. Finn had always been sure that a demon couldn't make another by a bite. All Sami had heard on his travels chimed with that. But still this felt...was this the mating? Was it like this for everybody? It was...incredible.

 

He was aware of Finn lying down beside him, bracketing Sami's body with his own. They fitted together well. Finn always ran a little hot; Sami could feel his body respond to Finn's closeness, like recognizing like. Everything was heating up all over again. Woah.

 

Everything else felt so far away.

 

Finn clasped Sami's hand and kissed it gently. Sami laughed, opening his eyes again. Finn was looking at him with a warm loving gaze. His mouth was still all the Demon though, still bloody. It made something else respond in Sami. Was it always going to be like this? Could he have more? Wow. Sami felt like he could take on a hundred Strowmans. Finn chuckled and kissed Sami's hand again. Sami wouldn't have been surprised to see scales right now, on Finn or him.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
